Писар Пібоді
|Похідні = Очки здоров'я: 55 |Навички = Медицина: 68 Наука: 68 Красномовство: 66 Ремонт: 19 |Рівень = 7 |Файл діалогу = |Актор = Грегорі Гортон Кирило Радциг («1С») |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = ScribePeabody }} Писар Пібоді ( ) — персонаж Fallout 3. Опис Пібоді є писарем Братства Сталі, призначеним у збройовий арсенал Цитаделі. Він спеціаліст по зброї та відповідає за технічне обслуговування і ремонт всього арсеналу Братства: вогнепальна і енергетичне зброю, великі гармати, і всього іншого, що з чого можна стріляти і вбивати супротивників. Крім того, він брав участь у відновленні збройової системи Ліберті Прайму. В протилежність писареві Ротшильду, він любить ''роботу в полі і часто висловлює бажання брати участь у бойових операціях спільно з лицарями і паладинами Братства''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стор 95.. На момент 2277 року Пібоді практично цілодобово займається дослідженням і проектуванням плазмового зброї на нижньому рівні лабораторії Цитаделі, тут він веде основну частину своїх записів. Інколи його відвідують колеги-писці та Старійшина Лайонс, щоб дізнатися щодо проведеної їм роботи. Старійшину хвилюють питання про постачання зброї і підтримання високих темпів його виготовлення, і Пібоді, посилаючись на недавній розкол Братства і захоплення Ізгоями великої частини обладнання, нарікає на брак припасів. Сам же Лайонс підбадьорює Пібоді тим, що той в черговий раз знайде вихід з положення завдяки своїй винахідливості, після чого надасть йому своїй роботі. Через скорочення запасів і відсутності великих поставок запчастин Писар Пібоді відчуває дефіцит коштів для ремонту , стор ''CitTalkPeabodyElderLyons5.. Сам же він може за кришки ремонтувати амуніцію Самотнього Подорожнього, проте показник ремонту у нього невисокий — він становить 19 пунктів. Інвентар * Кількість генерується випадковим чином ** Якщо Самотній Подорожній має здатність «Найманий вбивця» і вб'є Пібоді Цитати * «''Не слухай чванливих лицарів, бряцающих зброєю і повних зарозумілості. Саме писарі привнесли в Братство його істинний дух! У м'язах без мізків толку мало, правда? Хе-хе-хе. Кожен орден писарів відповідає за свою область досліджень. Всі вони однаково важливі. І все важливіше, ніж біганина з зброєю''». * «Ну є у них плазма! І що? Хороша технологія, суперечці немає, але у неї є свої мінуси. Я вже почав знімати компенсатори з нашого лазерного зброї, щоб можна було розкрити їх чорну броню. Ми розкриємо їх, як консервні банки, не хвилюйся''»В оригіналі гри Пібоді говорить про те, що Братство значно збільшило виробництво зброї, а сам він хоче зайнятися проектуванням нових технологій: «''we've been able to salvage a good amount of their technology. If we can reverse-engineer it, we'll be much better off''».. * «''Плазмове зброю їх більше не рятує, вірно? Нам вдалося захопити чимало їх техніки. Якщо вдасться освоїти її, це буде потужним проривом''». * «''Брудні, негарні тварі. Вони як паразити. Ми їх изводим, а вони лізуть все знову і знову. І завжди готові вбивати або брати в полон. Але навіщо?» * «Якщо вдасться відключити цю їх орбітальну платформу, у нас є шанс на перемогу. Як прикро. Хотілося б мені роздобути таку техніку''». * «''Ха! З закритими очима! І полагоджу. Але не безкоштовно... чужинець» (відповідь на пропозицію ремонту спорядження) * «В ім'я Старійшини» * «Хай буде з тобою Сталь''». * «''Вітаю, Писар Боудіч. Як просувається робота?» * «Я досяг деяких успіхів з ходовою системою Прайму, але тепер ССЧ у нього стала... ну... непередбачуваною». Поява Примітки de:Peabody en:Peabody ru:Писец Пибоди Категорія:Персонажі Fallout 3 Категорія:Мешканці Цитаделі Категорія:Персонажі Братства Сталі Категорія:Люди